warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazeheart
Blazeheart is a current warrior of StarClan Personality He is always up for some excitement in his life. He loves the rush that battle gives him and he is always there to provide some quick help to any Clanmates that need it. He doesn't care for hunting as much as fighting, but he provides the Clan well enough, not holding back on what he can do to improve. History Blazekit was the single kit of Honeyflower and Beetlepelt. He was always up for some adventure and learning how to do battle and hunting moves. His favorite was the battle moves, though. The idea of growing big and strong, taking down enemy cats for victory was exciting for him. He would always try and find a cat or two to wrestle with. His favorite was Ashfeather, who wasn't afraid of hurting the kit since he saw how much Blazekit took the experience to become better. When he became an apprentice, Blazepaw was willing to learn everything that had to do with fighting. He was slightly disappointed when Ashfeather didn't become his mentor. He excelled in his battle training, but his mind wasn't as active when it came to hunting and learning the territory and other Clans. When Ravenstar lead a patrol to WaveClan's camp, Blazepaw told the leader that he could help out. The apprentice was itching to go, and he felt elated when Ravenstar agreed to let him come with. He was the only apprentice on that patrol. When the attack in WaveClan's camp initiated, Blazepaw was quick in all of the action. He used his smaller size to his advantage to zip through all of the cats, getting a few good blows in to the enemy cats. When a Clanmate was getting hurt, Blazepaw went in to help him. His action of helping a Clanmate resulted in the WaveClan warrior dislocating his jaw. His jaw managed to heal after some time. He wrestled with a newcomer, the rogue Pepper who is now known as Ashpaw, and they both were quite equally matched. The mock battle would've continued if Lavenderfrost hadn't appeared to take Ashpaw for training.After Lavenderfrost was attacked by surprise from a big bird when she was training Ashpaw, Blazepaw earned his warrior name while the warrior was in the medicine den. He became Blazeheart. He is slowly becoming friends with the warrior Sandbreeze. When WaveClan attacked their camp, Blazeheart fought with all his might. He grieved and felt anger when the WaveClan warrior, Thistlegaze, brutally murdered Ashfeather. He felt incomplete justice when Thistlegaze was then murdered by the WaveClan warrior Troutscale. When Swiftfoot's kits got their apprentice ceremony, Blazeheart found himself the mentor of Thrushpaw. He was slightly disappointed that he didn't get Adderpaw because she seemed like a good apprentice to teach battle moves to, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing his best with Thrushpaw. Maybe the new apprentice would like to learn battle moves. Training with Thrushpaw, Blazeheart was quick to enjoy the young she-cat's company. Like him, she focused on anything that was about battle instead of the territory itself. They even tested how well her tracking skills were so far by playing a modified version of cat and mouse, Blazeheart being the mouse. When their gam e took them both up into the trees, Blazeheart promised her that he would never let her fall or get hurt. At the Gathering, Dragon's group attack the Clans, except MarshClan who was recovering from the fox attack. Blazeheart had fought against Clover before hearing Swiftfoot call his name. He was quick to see what the tom wanted, but spotted Thrushpaw. She was dying. Blazeheart was greatly upset about this because he had already broken his promise of protecting her. Upon returning back to camp, Blazeheart is seen to be distraught over the death of Thrushpaw. Lichenkit had come over to ask him what was wrong with Blazeheart stating that he had failed a promise he had just made. Lichenkit soon made Blazeheart temporarily forget about Thrushpaw's death as they took to riling each other up. Lichenpaw soon became Blazeheart's new apprentice, but Blazeheart was still haunted by the recent loss of his first apprentice. Owner Blazeheart is owned by DreamerYumeko. Theme Song Push It to the Limit - Corbin Bleu Quotes "My mentor says that my fighting skills are efficient for an 8 moon old apprentice. I can help! I know I can!" – Blazepaw volunteering to go on the patrol that will attack WaveClan "A few moons ago, we attacked the WaveClan camp. I was the only apprentice to go. I'm also going to get my warrior name soon. So yes, I do know how to fight." – Blazepaw bragging to Ashpaw "Oh, you can take her now. I pretty much won anyway." – Blazepaw teasing Ashpaw as he leaves to let Lavenderfrost train the new apprentice "Look, Ashpaw likes to fight, but so do I. But she wouldn't harm us on purpose. She's still learning how to adjust to Clan life. I believe her if she says it was an accident." – Blazepaw defending Ashpaw after Lavenderfrost gets hurt "You've been slacking." – Blazeheart teasing Sandbreeze during a mock fight. "You won't die. I won't let you. Death has been plaguing WolfClan, the most recent being... Ashfeather. I refuse to let another one of my Clanmates die. Especially my own apprentice. You're my responsibility now, and I'll take care of you." - Blazeheart's promise to Thrushpaw. "What...? No! You... you can't die... I promised that you wouldn't die..." - Blazeheart to a dying Thrushpaw. "Because I failed a promise I had just made." - Blazeheart to Lichenkit. Blazekit.png|Blazekit Blazepaw 2.png|Blazepaw Blazeheart.png|Blazeheart Blazeheart and Thrushpaw.png|Blazeheart with Thrushpaw Blazeheart and Lichenpaw.png|Blazeheart with Lichenpaw Blazeheart and Sandbreeze.png|Blazeheart with Sandbreeze Trivia Blazeheart is quick on his feet, literally, in battle, but he knows he won't ever be as fast as Swiftfoot. Blazeheart feared his jaw was going to be broken forever, but was greatly relieved when it healed just fine. Blazeheart wants Adderkit as an apprentice because he sees that she would enjoy fighting as much as he does. Despite not knowing Ashpaw that well, he trusts the former rogue after they had their sparring match. Blazeheart hasn't really payed much attention to Sandbreeze till after she got her warrior name and they had a sparring match of their own. Want to become friends with Blazeheart, just spar with him. Category:Warriors Category:StarClan